Doctor Who and the Serpent's Mask
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: "Doctor, you are under suspicion of the Stolen Ancient Text in Samaritan History" The Doctor and his friends been traveled to another world, a Utopian World but the Doctor knows that every of these so calls perfect world has a Serpent, as one has stolen an Ancient Text and is now drain power from individual Samaritans one-by-one slowly and surely. It's up to the TARDIS Team to sol
1. The Book Thief

Father Boon, the leader of the largest Samaritan Faction which be called the Boons, sitting in a study where it's slightly lit from candles around the place with books in bookshelves all over the place making it look like a miniature Library. Soon the Father felt something brushed against his leg, he looked down underneath the table to his feet to see a large brown cat rubbing against his ankle.

"Oh hello there." He picks up the cat off the floor and set it on the Table where the Father is sitting at. "What were you doing under there the table?" He began petting the large Feline which it purrs in response to the affection.  
A tall and well-built man in white habit came running down the corridor, soon he reaches to the room where the Leader is.  
"Father Boon!" He stops at the open threshold breathing for air. The Father turns around to see one of the young ones in quite of disarray.  
"What's wrong, Deepak?" Boon asked. The young one was still trying to catch his breath, struggling to speak, all the Father is getting from him saying the Book.  
"what about the book?" Boom asked. Deepak inhales deeply then he blurted out that it is missing. That kind of news can leave in turmoil of the Society.  
Soon both the Father and the Young Turk rush down in one of the corridors, there is a secret pathway which not all Boons are aware of. The Passage leads down to the lower levels of the domain. They soon made a very large and tall room similar to where Father Boon was previously in. On the other side of the room where they are both in is a Tall metal book stand which his made to hold out one Book but in horror to them to the fact they inspect to be a book, it is vacant.  
Father Boon said. "It's really is gone." He turns his view on the Young one. "Do you know who did this?"  
"There is one that is way more shocking," Deepak said. He moves his hands about a foot apart from each other then suddenly a small blue energetic orb forms right in the center than began to expand bigger and bigger to the point Deepak move his hands away. He lifts up the gargantuan Orb to the air and steps back few inches away. The Orb display a visual on what happened at the time of the Heist.  
A Figure in the same cloak as any other Samaritans wear but this time with the hood is up, walking towards the same stand which the large archaic book. The Figure took the book from the stand, the Figure turns around, revealing a face which is shielded by the simple designed Silver Mask, the Figure pulls down the hood to reveal silver fluffy hair, he takes off the simple designed Silver Mask which has a smiling zig-zag mouth with two round holes resemble eyes which reveals a face that sends shock and horror to Father Boon. It is the Doctor.


	2. Free-Fall

"I'm sorry what?!" the Doctor said as he walks along the TARDIS Corridors which the ship is in current flight. His companion, Samantha Grimshaw is walking beside him.  
"We should invite Gabby on the journey." She said, the Time Lord stops on his pace and turns his view to his companion. Gabby knows the look that the Doctor is giving her.  
"I think it will be best."  
"Why do want her to join all of a sudden?" Asked the Doctor. Samantha couldn't think of a response that won't be embarrassing to her, the Time Lord began to study her.  
"Do you like her or something?" He asked and immediately she replied with a No. The Doctor cocked one of his silver eyebrows then just shrugged it off, he looked ahead and spot on that's leaning against on the walls of the Corridors. "Oh, there you are!"  
The Doctor began to walk towards them which is guitar and his Amplifier. "This old girl has a tendency to move my things without my knowledge." He began to tune his instrument then look back at his companion which he found her looking back at him with her arms hugged her upper body.  
"What?"  
She let out a sigh. "I do like her ok!"  
The Doctor taps the end of his Guitar with his index finger while keeping his fix on Samantha for a brief moment. He took his gaze off as he walks to one of the Doors, he opens it which leaves the path to the TARDIS Control Room. "You know you don't have to keep that kind secret from me, Sam, You can love who you want to love, I had a companion who's like that and If memory serves that Sammy likes men" He took a pause on his thought. "And Women?"  
The Time Lord shakes his head. "I don't know, He can be complicated."  
"I thought the way of the Control Room was 50 ft. down?" Said, Samantha, as she enters in the Control Console as well.  
"Yeah, it probably was." The Doctor places his Guitar on one of the rails then walks back to the Control Console as he leans close to one the sides to where there is a Glass Jar sitting next to the Time Rotter. Inside is a Glowing speck with a simple face. "How are you doing little fella?"  
"Does it still have the frowny face?" Samantha asked.  
The Doctor leans back. "Yeah." He began to work is way around the controls. Samantha leans against on the opposite side of where the Doctor is.  
"You know you can't get rid of me that easily." She said.  
"Even if I tell you that; you are a handful." The Doctor said.  
"I'm still here in the TARDIS, traveling."  
The Doctor didn't say anything else after that, he just grins slightly but really trying not to, he flips one of the small switches of the panel he's standing in front off then suddenly Sparks began shooting out of the center as the Ship itself began jolting violently causing the Doctor and Samantha to lose their balance and hold tightly to the Control Console.  
"Doctor, what's happening?" Samantha shouts over the loud distortion of the TARDIS Engines.  
"We're falling!" the Doctor shouted back.  
"Is that Possible?"  
"It Shouldn't be. I can't get the TARDIS to keep in flight as if something is pulling her towards something."


	3. Beach City

Two Children out on the beach close to the shore of the Ocean with the sound of the crashing waves of water. Both of them was looking through a Book which tells the history of Beach City which is being held by both of them.

"See look," Steven said as he points at the illustration one side of the page of the book with the other one be a wall of text. "That's the battlefield between the Crystal Gems and Homeworld, happened very long ago."

"That probably explains why not a lot of people in Beach City is not much aware of them," Connie said as she turns the page then she spots something out of the ordinary, she points to an illustration on what to be a tall Wooden Box. She presses her index finger on the page where the illustration is.

"What is that?"

Steven shrugged his shoulders. "It's some kind of tall box. And look there's a man close to it as well."

"Wonder if this connects to the Gems?" Connie asked.

"We could ask them?" Steven suggested. To the point when they both agree, a sudden boom shook the air, startling both of them, they immediately turn to the direction where the loud sound came from, they see on the top of the hill where on the tip is the lighthouse, one the slope of the rising smoke to the clear sky.

"That was where the Lighthouse is!" Connie said in shock.

"Come one we need to find out what that was." Said Steven as both of them running through the sand to the direction where the town is. Other residents of Beach City all about and stare out of the rising smoke along with spreading murmers. Connie and Steven are the only ones climbing to the hill directly to the crash site.

As they got closer to the site. They see something that nobody expects something to fall from the sky. Connie reopens the book they carried along with them to the page where they left off with the illustration of the Box then she looks back at the site then it struck in her mind then she turns her direction to her friend.

"Steven, this the box, the One in the book." She said.

"What!" He said softly then suddenly the sound of banging coming from the Large Wooden Box, Steven began to have the defensive stance, walking right in front of Connie. The Doos of the Blue Box swung out violently as more smoke pouring out even more, for a moment there began faint sounds coming from the Box to the point a Figure rising out of the object which to be Feminine. By the position of the head the Person, she's staring at them.

"Please, I need help with my Friend."


	4. The First Strike

"Blasphemy!" Shouted Rasmus, the temporary leader of the Azzorie Family. He's quite muscular along with the rest of the Family along with wearing the same white habit, both he and the Father stand in a Corridor near one of the walls. "This is just absolute Falsehood." He's saying to the leader of the Society.

"Rasmus Azzorie, as I know that it is hard to believe..." Boon began talking but soon to be cut off.

"What! That the possibilities that the Doctor, our Doctor, will pull something like this." Rasmus began. "We know him a very long time."

"To the point, he could snap and know the capabilities of what we could do," Father said.

Rasmus folded his arms in front of his chest. "He's not that kind of man who's ravenous to Absolute Power."

"He has stolen something before."

"With no relative event involve us.I don't remember us created a machine that is can travel in space and time like its some kind of waterfall."

"The Doctor does have history when it comes to theft."

"This whole conversation is biased."

"Look." Father Boon place both of his hands on each Rasmus' shoulders. "I know how you feel about this, but what Deepak and I saw, it leads the Time Lord under suspect of the Heist."

Rasmus only gave a heavy sigh and looks in a different direction for a brief moment then looks back at the Father. "I want to see Deepak."

"Sorry Rasmus, but-" Father Boon spoke yet again get cut off.

"It's not far don't you think? Can the Azzorie Family speak on the behalf of this."

Father Boon press his hands together. "Yes but not you, Wolsey, since he is the Boon of the Doctor."

"But he's not here!"

"Here or not, it doesn't change it, Wolsey is the Behalf of the Doctor. Sorry, Rasmus." Father Boon began walking down of the Corridor, Rasmus brush his hair with one of his hand as he exhales heavily, he let his hand drop to the side to looking up to the ceiling for a moment or two.

In one room filled with other members of the Family, all agitated and concern on the news that they might get, soon they all hear the Leader walks in the room, about three other members walk up to him asking for information about the situation with the Doctor, Rasmus held both of his hands sightly.

"Sorry everybody, nothing useful and that the Doctor is still gonna be under suspicion."

The whole Family groan.

"This is just terrible, just terrible." Kallix Azzorie said sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "Did you even try to make Father understand?"

"Believe me, I had," Rasmus replied.

"Well, it sure doesn't sound like it to me."

"I asked him what should we even speak on our behalf, but it as to be Wolsey to do that."

"Speaking of him, where's that indolent fool?" Kai Azzorie raised. Rasmus shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither I nor the Father knows where he is, which I think doesn't even care about that"

Kallix scoffs. "Of course he doesn't, Father Boon is against of ones that be absent a lot."

Deepak jogs down the same corridor once before when he was with the Father but now this time he is alone this time, he walks the same pathways and went through the same secret entrances to the same place which held the Samaritan Ancient Text. Deepak felt as if his eyes are playing tricks on him as he sees the book on the stand, on being astonished he began taking steps more closer to the stand, book wide open, he began to openly smile not questioning on how or why it has returned. He closes the book, took it off the stand, and hide underneath his robes, he instantly heard something coming from behind, he turns around to only see a Muscular featureless humanoid as the same height as him with long raven black hair with the face covered by a Silver Mask with glowing eyes and zig-zag mouth like a pumpkin carving, it began to make hissing noises and having Deepak frightened.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

There was no response, the Humanoid began to walk towards him.

"No! You keep away! No! No!

Deepak screams in horror from what it did. The Humanoid vanish, as the body of Deepak fell to the floor with the book flew out with it still being closed.


	5. The Cat

Samantha, Steven, and Connie manage but struggles to carry the body of the Doctor by each end, from the point of exhaustion, Samantha tells them to just his body down on the grassy slope of the hill, they breathe heavily from lifting the weight of the Doctor.

"Thank you guys, I'm Samantha by the way, Samantha Grimshaw." She introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Steven, and this is my friend Connie." He said and Connie waves to Samantha as she waves back.

"So, I do have like few questions," Steven spoke.

"I didn't expect that you won't have any." Said Samantha.

"Well first is that, who's is this man?" Steven points at the unconscious body lying on the ground in the center as they are around him.

"And that Blue Box that says Police. Is it really a Box?" Connie asked.

Samantha looks at the body for a brief moment then back at them, then she folds one of he legs close to her. "You guys won't believe what I will say."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, We have seen things that can be hard to be explained," said, Steven.

Samantha puffs out her chest then leads her to exhale. "Alrighty then," she said in a low tone and began to tap on the side of one oh legs, she wasn't completely sure of going with this but according to the boy on he said they have seen things that no one else will believe and to add to that they did see a Wooden Blue Box in the middle of the crater. "Well, this is my friend, known as the Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" Asked Steven.

Samantha let out a grin on her face as she shifts the position of her head sightly. "That's something that the Universe been asking," she said softly."Even I have been asking that as well."

"Is he like a medical Doctor, like my mother?" Connie asked.

Samantha held up her finger, she opens her as she was gonna say something but she paused for that moment and actually put more thought to the question, it really did make her think more, that can the Doctor can really be a Doctor, for the amount of time she has travelled with the Doctor, see much countless time that he did his best to save the lives of other Planets. Before should even reply to Connie's question, a sudden voice came from afar, coming from behind yelling out Steven's name, she turns around and spits out three strange people she has never seen throughout her life which made her conclude her thought they might be aliens or people who just like dress like that for a living. She doesn't judge.

One seems very pale got closer to them as she asked, "Are you two alright?" Her voice definitely feminine.

"Yeah we are fine, Pearl there was someone indeed of help," Steven replied as he held out his hand to Samantha which draws Pearl's attention to Samantha in which she waved her hand gently and a bit shyly.

"Oh." She said with a recognizable tone of Surpris in her voice. The other two then came by, one is some kind of shade of purple with what hair and seems the shortest of all and the tallest is red with some black coloring.

Pearl soon have her focus on the man laying on the ground flatly. "Who is this man?"

"Her friend, she said she only knows him by just The Doctor," Steven replied. That exact name seems to recognize to all three of them. Pearl looks back at the others which the shorter one has the same expression as Pearl as the taller one just have her mouth open in awe.

"Me and my friend gone into a situation and we pretty much have nowhere to go," Samantha said.

Out of a sudden, the tall one came by, picked up the Doctor's motionless body, and carry him on her shoulder.

"You two can come with us." She said in a calming tone. Everybody began to follow her including Samantha who got up off the ground.

"Be careful with him, he's older than how he looks," Samantha said.

Back in the hill where behind the crash site where what looms out is a purple Swole humanoid Cat looks like it takes straight out of a cartoon growls impatiently as it stares down at the group down at the beach with its yellow eyes. as a normal brown cat came out in front of the other one.

"Be patient now, we can't just storm down there, this is the Doctor's Universe, it works differently than ours. But we will get him to Samara."


	6. Parallel Zero

The Doctor snapped his eyes open finding himself laying on a ground that seems to be made out of clouds, he immediately sats up to examine his surrounding, which is as fare the eye can see is nothing but a land of clouds along with the sky being a star field in a green tint. He scrambles to his feet and continues looking around to see is there any souls in sight.

"Hello." He yells out, leaving a trace of the echo fading as it goes far. The Doctor did one more turn around and spots a tall and bulky humanoid, he couldn't make out what it is or who it is from how far it is, the Doctor gets a sense of feeling that the Humanoid is staring right at him. The Doctor decides to walk towards the direction. As he got closer to the Figure, the Doctor can finally distinguish on the details if it has one. The Body is completely featureless, it's like looking at a solid mass with hair and a what appears to be a mask.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

The Figure didn't speak in reply to the question but it did seem to grab its attention as the eyes are now locked on the Doctor.

"Hello?" The Doctor said softly this time. The Figure still has never spoken yet. The Doctor began taking gentle steps towards the Figure, as it seen him moving closer to it, the Figure began to hiss as if it feels threatened, the Doctor raises both if his hands up.

"I mean no Harm, I swear," he said as continues moving gently forward to the Figure to the point that they are the only couple of feet apart. He gently places one of his hands on one of the Figure's Shoulders, the first thing that came up to mind is how the skin or even call it that, feel to the touch as if grasping on a pillow or even a cloud, like below his feet, but he knows it's neither of those things by how solid the Body is. The Doctor examines the Mask that whoever it is wearing it, the Doctor seems to be familiar to him.

"The design of the face, it looks familiar, where did I see it before." The Doctor said. Suddenly he notices the figure change its view to what it seems to be looking at something that is behind the Time Lord.

The Doctor turns around to soon to see something that horrifies him. A bulky ghostly green creature with a cloak, It has the same face that one the Silver Mask that the Figure behind him is wearing.


	7. Put Across

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samantha stands out of the balcony leaning against the rails straying into the edge of the Ocean to which how far the human eyes can reach too in the distance, the others are having the Doctor under the care if they even know about Time Lord Biology. The sound of the creaking door opening, Samantha twist her head around as she could barely see who is standing behind her, she angled her torso to give more view to see one of the three what to her still presume that they are aliens, Samantha has her full body face towards /"Is the Doctor gonna be alright?" She /"He still seems to be unconscious." She /Samantha clench one of her hand between her Breasts from the response she wasn't expected to /Second time now, but why is this one taking the longest for him to come to, She thought to /"You can see for yourself if you want?" She said. All Samantha did is, nod her head in reply to the /As Samantha walks in the house she does immediately felt like as if she just came to another country like Hawaii but the vibe Steven's home is giving or that the fact is that his home is literally on the beachside. Samantha began to notice on her right side of the home is that there is a large crystal platform protruding off from the wooden floorboards It made her conclude that it has to be alien. Speaking of aliens, the Doctor sprang into Samantha's /"The Doctor." She spoke as she was cut off from the thinner pale /"He's resting on the couch over there." She said as she shows Samantha where the Doctor is placed. He's rested on a red couch on his back with a pillow on the Armchair for his head and a thin patterned deigned blanket cover his entire torso and parts of his legs, Samantha finally notice that her one of the potential making of Cohorts holding on to the Doctor's black velvet coat which is folded on the arm. Samantha began to take steps closer to the still motionless body once she reaches about two feet away, she bends her knees to lower her level to get a closer look, the Solicitude began to grow more on her face, she stares and stares to the Doctor's face, she tries to hear his breathing but it's quite faint, it made her think that the Doctor is just currently leaving the Universe, leaving her /She stood completely straight with a hand covering her mouth with the side of her index finger and her thumb strokes her lips not knowing what to do in this kind of /The Tall out came close with a stool in both of her hands and then place it right next to Samantha. Samantha looked at her and see that she have a smile on her face which made her smile as well a bit./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you," Samantha spoke softly then she takes a seat on the stool that was offered to /"You're welcome, I'm Garnet by the way and this is Pear and Amethyst and you already met Steven and Connie." She /"Samantha, Samantha Grimshaw. Wait a minute, you guys are named after stones?"br /"They're technically are the stones." Steven correct her. She was fascinated by the small information that was given to /"Very interesting, I met species like that, the Doctor and I encountered a race called the Krotons." She said. "They are not kind ones, no they are not, but what are you?"br /"We are the Gems," Garnet spoke. "And we know about your friend."br /Samantha feels shocked about that but really she shouldn't be as she been traveling with the Doctor long enough that he will bound to make Alien Friends as well but this really has to be a very tiny Universe as Samantha know met another pair of Alien who have connections with the Doctor. "when you guys knew him?"br /"Definitely before he looks like an Old Man," Amethyst spoke. Samantha couldn't help but smile at /"If the Doctor has returned to us, doesn't that mean something terrible is going to happen?" Pearl asked. Samantha places her hand down on one of her knees then sigh a /"I think there is something that drew the TARDIS here, but I don't know what it could be," said Samantha./p 


	8. Last Rites

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Mysterious Figure stands in front of the Doctor hissing its way at the large cloudy creature like a Snake or an Alligator, the Doctor seems to be a little surprise that whoever it is or whatever it seems to be very protective. His main focus is to find out where he is at the moment. As time passed, the Figure felt something pressed on its side, it twists its head to the Doctor which it sees him trying to swerve past him, the Figure trying to keep the Doctor /"Don't worry." He said softly. "I will be fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /As the Doctor said that, the Figure let him pass through. The Doctor kept walking towards this large cloud-formed creature with the same face as the one on the Silver Mask but with a green tinge to it as the rest is /"The true God of Chaos and God of Anarchy, battling out with the Elemental who wants to claim your place." The Doctor spoke. "What kind of being like you be in a dreamscape that what I'm guessing this place is?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"There was nothing but silence to the point the Doctor breaks it once again, he twists his body to the opposite direction from the God of Chaos and points his index finger to the Figure. "And I know that you are a Samaritan, so my question is: Are you the one who caused my TARDIS to fall out of the Time Vortex?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Again there has not been any words coming to any mouths as the Doctor is the only one been speaking ever since he found himself in this Metaphysical World, for a moment the Figure began lifting up its arm, raising its featureless and sticking out its figure as well point passed the Time Lord to the God of Chaos which still have moved since materialized from the clouds. The Doctor turns his head to the God of Chaos then back to the /"Stoooop. I know that I started the finger pointing but this is just the absolute definition of pointing Fingers." The Doctor said. "So let's be true to ourselves here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /The Figure still have is arm held and his finger out to the God of Chaos, the Doctor let out a /"I know all of this is not real, it's just like solid projection from the mind, your mind." The Doctor said the Figure has finally lowered its arm to its side, the Doctor rubs his eyes with his fingers. "Am I legitly the one who manages to talk here."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Behind the Doctor, the Figure saw the Godhead made a movement which suddenly made the Masked Figure dashed towards the Time Lord, the Doctor didn't have time to respond from that, the Masked Figure grabbed hold of the Time Lord, his body pressed against its body, the Figure turns around with the Doctor having its back faced towards te Godheads, the Doctor soon felt a jerk movement from the Masked Figure and he began to notice on how the Figure is slowly losing the grip on the Time Lord, He began to know something is not right, the Doctor is trying to gather on what just happened, He moved away from the large Figure to see it leaning forward looking like it is in pain. The Doctor began to walk without taking eyes off the Figure, as the Doctor got the view of the Figure's back and he notices that there is a large punched hole on Its back, the Doctor began to look mortified from the sight then he looked at the God of Chaos and see that it is in a different stance as if he made move./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /"What did you just do?" the Doctor asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"br /The Time Lord turns his head back to the Figure which is now beginning to dissolve slowly into the air for a moment leading to poofing to nothing but dust and smoke, all over the place seems to be falling apart which the Doctor was right that the Masked Figure was the one who created this realm, He looked back to the Larger one and see that it is the same state as everything around /Out of nowhere, the Doctor felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest, he gripped it with his hand tightly as well a sudden weight just landed on his head causing him to fall to his knees and then fall to his right side, He knows that everything is not real but the feeling surely does and the pain is what it is, and that is to be Death./p 


	9. The Memory Cheats

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samantha has the glass jar where the glowing frowny face speck place on the Table in front of them while she explains what happened to her and her alien friend arrived. "We were trying to find out why the Krllyx was after the Doctor then suddenly the TARDIS went out of control, he said that we just dropped out of the Time Vortex." She /"And that's when we found you," Steven spoke. Samantha simply nodded /Connie place the book she had since the beginning of all this on the table right next to the Glass Jar. "I guess that Box is what that is?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Samantha began to study on the sketch illustration filling the entire page on what to be The Doctor's Ship. "Yeah that's the TARDIS, but it does look quite different, let me see something."br /She grabs the book from Connie and then turns the next page which displays an Illustration of a young man with long semi-curled hair that looks like it reaches to his neck, wearing a green velvet coat. Connie studies the expression on Samantha's face. "You know him Don't you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She turns her head slightly to Connie for a brief moment. "Yeah, I can't just shake the feeling..." She paused for a moment, she darts her eyes upward to the Crystal Gems, she soon to the book on the opposite position, having the texts and illustration being upside down./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you know who this is?" She asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The Three look at the Illustration that Samantha is pointing out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, that's the Doctor we know of," Pearl replied./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Which one?" Samantha asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't follow."br /"You guys should know about the Time Lords, and that they possed the abilities to Regenerate, changing their appearance. This here is the Eighth Incarnation of the Doctor." She stated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And what does this has to with anything of this main concern?" Pearl asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Cause I never met this Regeneration," Samantha claimed as she places one of her hand on the side of her head as if it starting to throb with pain, she immediately grabs the book and rush to the /"Where are you going?" Steven asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""To the TARDIS!" She replied without looking back or even slow down her /"Wait for me," Steven said as he began to follow her but got intercepted by Pearl./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Wait, Steven, I don't know that will be a great Idea to follow her."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why not?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Pearl seems to be unable say in defense of why she doesn't want him to follow the Girl as she has a connection to the Time Lord, she shifts her eyes to the still unconscious Time Lord then back at Steven then she sighs. "Never Mind, just be more careful."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She lets him go. "Come on, Connie," Steven said, both of them left out./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is that wise?" Amethyst asked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The Doctor is not a bad Man, He's just a man who gets into Bad things," Garnet said./p 


	10. Gain Control

Samantha running through the sand of the beach, She soon heard her name being called, she slows down her pace as she twists her body around to see both Steven and Connie come running towards her, Samantha groans in irritation. "You two go back, this is none of your guy's concern!"

"We just want to know what's going on?" Steven shouted to her.

"Like I said none of your concern just go back," Samantha shouted back but They didn't listen, Steven and Connie still follow her all the way on the hilltop where the crash site is.

On the couch, the Doctor gasp loudly starting the Crystal Gems, They all look at him as he coughs and gasps for air for a brief moment, He began to process on things as like a person who's not a fan of mornings, He looked around his surroundings very puzzled but soon Familiarity starting to take effect on him he shift his eyes in front of him to see the Three Gems, He groans and drops his head. "Oh Great, it's you guys, anywhere in Time and Space I be back with you lot."

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Good to see you too, Doctor."

"Eh, You all recognize me then?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, of course, use Gems can easily distinguish from Individual Time Lord, no matter what Regeneration they are in." She explained.

Your Companion gave it away." Garnet spoke, shattering the facade Pearl was showing. The Doctor rubs his head making his silver hair more as messy as they were.

"Oh, you met Samantha then." He said. He paused for a brief moment and he looks around again but this time He is looking for his friend. "Where is she?"

"She just bailed out of here as if she just had a midlife crisis." Said Amythest. The Doctor struggles a bit to get up off the sofa, having his head pressed on one of the sides of his head.

"She must have gone back to the TARDIS." He got up to his feet and staggers to the doorway. He stops as if he sees something through the other side, He started to take steps backward, the Door begins to open slowly, it catches the Crystal Gem's attention, ordinary brown catwalks in looking right up to the Doctor with a human expression of a grin look on the face.

"Hello, Doctor." The Cat said.

"Ambassador Turrilus, not impressed to see you again." Said the Doctor.

"Oh come on now Doctor, that sort of demeanor is not needed." The Cat said.

"It what happens when you live a pretty long life, It exhausts you. I take it that the Samaritans sent you."

"Always be on point. You see, trouble seems to be happening on Samara."

"And.."

"It leads to you."

"Me!" The Doctor sounds in shock as he knows that this seems to be a Blame Game.

"They have seen that You broke in their secret archives and stole their Ancient Text," Turrilus explained.

"Their vision must have gone faulty is because I never set foot on Samara for some time, I been on Earth for over 50 years, I took an oath of guarding with The Meddling Monk!"

"Ah yes the Monk, you know that's not is true Epithet."

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor spoke immediately. "And as for you, you can just scurry on back to Samara and tell them that there are been some Mistakes."

"I wish it was that simple Doctor, but I can't return back empty handed well paws." Turrilus chuckles briefly as the Doctor rolls his eyes. "So I have no choice, you have no choice, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Out of nowhere, the Doctor picked up the Ambassador by each side with both of his hands and held the cat close to his face locking eye-to-eye. "And what are you going to about it, Pussycat?"

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I where you, Doctor, I didn't come alone." The Cat said as the other one, the more humanoid, purple and swole walks in the house.

"You think I will be afraid of a Cat that is more buff than you." The Doctor chuckles.

He soon saw the Larger Cat held up some sort of taser weapon on Its right hand pointing at him. "Oh, I see then."

"It may be the Muscle, but it is quite of a Softie, It really doesn't want to use Force," Turrilus stated. The Doctor didn't say anything after that, he shifts his Eyes to the Purple Cat and slowly began to take steps back to where the table is.

"I just want to grab something from that table over there." Said the Doctor.

"Oh let me get it for you," Pearl said out of nowhere."

"That's Generous of you." the Doctor said without taking his eyes off the Cat. Pearl turned around towards the table which has some few things.

"Right, what am I looking for?" She asked.

"A glass jar with a white glowing speck with a face." Said the Doctor. Turrilus tries squirming Its way free from the Doctor's Grip.

"Oh, I found it." She said as she grabs it off from the table, as She turns to the other Aliens, the Doctor snatched the Jar and immediately make a run for it but soon fail as he got tased, He screams in agony as Turrilus broke free and land on the floor, the Doctor soon falls to the floor on his hands and knees, the Swole Cat have the negative backlash to this.

"I told you, Doctor, we will use force if we have too, You could of just come with us along with your friends with no resistance." The Ambassador said.

The Doctor looks up. "What you mean Friends, I only have one with me."

"Oh." One of the Crystle Gems said, with made the Doctor twist his head slowly, arching his left side a bit to get his full perception of them.

"Is there something you lot needs to tell me." the Doctor said.

"Steven and Connie followed your friend to your Ship," Pearl said.

The Doctor closes his eyes and turns his head back to the Cats. "They're only children."

"Doesn't matter, nothing will happen to them as long you will cooperate with us," Turrilus said.

"Or what !? You won't do anything, it's not in your nature." The Doctor said. "But I will admit the Samaritans are no better than the Kumos."

Another sudden blast struck the Doctor leaving him passed out.

"Now take the Doctor into his TARDIS." Turrilus commands, the Big One grabs hold of the Doctor's Body, carries him over the Cat's Shoulder and began walking out. "Now as for the Gems, Don't worry, your Human Friends will be in custody, but I wouldn't say the same thing for the Doctor."


	11. Forced Trade

"They have Him," Connie said as both Her and Steven looking through the threshold of the TARDIS down the grassy hill to the beach, Samantha working her way on the Controls.

"This is not easy than it supposes to be, I really don't know how he does this!" Samantha blurted. "I mean this looks like this suppose to be pilot by Six Time Lords." She immediately stops and scans the Panel she's standing in front of and lock her eyes on the large Lever in the upward position, She reaches her hand to the handle of the Lever. "I strongly advise you guys to hang on to something."

Steven and Connie moved away from the TARDIS doorway and the nearest thing which to be the railways. "What are you about to do?" Connie asked.

"No Idea," Samantha replies as she pulls down the lever which starts the TARDIS with the sputtering wheezing and groaning of the Engines, They felt a jerk below their feet along with the movement all around as if the TARDIS begins to take off. "Please I know you're hurt, but we need you, the Doctor needs you."

Samantha began to mess around the controls, the Wheezing and the Groaning intensified following the Impetus of the Ship as if it moving but not within the Time Vortex. In the beach where the two alien cats, one of them holding the Doctor, one of the Turrilus' pointy ear began to twitch.

"Stop for a Moment," Turrilus said as both of them stopped on their pace, the Ambassador's Ear keeps on twitching. "That sound, that's the Doctor's Ship."

"My TARDIS?" The Doctor said groggily, Turrilus look up at the Hill where the Lighthouse is and notice the Blue Box is nowhere to be seen.

"Where is it, Doctor?" The Ambassador asked.

"It's not up there? The Old Girl always seems to be up to something."

"It must be your friends."

"I'm the only one who knows how to pilot the TARDIS, nobody else."

"It doesn't seem to be the case."

Out of nowhere, Samantha rushed in and picked Turrilus off the ground and held him in hostage. "Drop the Doctor and I will let him go."

"Really again." Turrilus groans. "I really don't have to command to stun you as well."

"Sam, just do what they say, I will be fine." The Doctor said.

"Not this time, Doctor." Samantha reaches in her pocket and produce a toy water gun and held it towards the Ambassador, both of the Alien Cats look mortified.

"Now this is Murder!"

"Oh you will be fine it's just water, now he won't be sprayed as long you give back the Doctor." She said.

The Large Cat nodded in agreement.

"The TARDIS is right there." She moved her head to her left, the Large began to walk to the direction that Samantha instructed, soon as it got close to the Ship, the Cat pushed the doors open and placed the Doctor down few feet away from the entrance and stepped out with its hands up. "Thank you." She drops Turrilus making a loud cry.

"Rude!"

Samantha still have the Water Gun out pointing at them as she rushes in closing the door behind him, for a moment the TARDIS began to dematerialize with the wheezing and groaning that began to fade along with the Blue Box that becomes to nothing.

"We need to report the Father about this."


End file.
